tombol rewind
by oh chanwu
Summary: Park chanyeol si happy virus exo-k mendapat kado istimewa yang akan membawa kembali para hyung yang pergi kembali. oneshoot.exo


Title:tombol rewind

Cast: chanyeol+ member exo

Rated:T

Genre:fantasi,friendship

Malam di kota begitu cerah dengan langit hitam bertaburan bintang dan sinar bulan yang menghipnotis siapun yang melihatnya, begitu juga sesorang yang berada di balkon lantai 2 dorm exo tersebut menatap indahnya langit tanpa senyuman yang biasa pria itu tebarkan pada para pengemarnya untuk menutupi rasa kecewa nya pada kedua hyung dan dongsaeng nya. Yah seseorang itu adalah park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol si happy virus exo-k sejak kejadian kris, Luhan dan tao mengajukan gugatan pada menegemen mereka chanyeol selalu tersenyum palsu kepada para fans nya, dia tidak mau membuat fansnya kawatir atas dirinya. Dia tau exo-l juga merasakan amat teramat kecewa atas kekeputusan leader exo-m itu.

Hampir 1 jam semenjak exo kembali ke dorm chanyol hanya diam merenung di balkon kamarnya,

"hyung, pasti sepi merayakan ulangtahun sendiri, apa hyung, bahagia ? selamat ulangtahun kris hyung, maaf terlambat mengucapkannya, karena aku bingung bagaimana mengucapkanya padamu." Chanyeol berucap lirih pada lagit. Tak disangka dua pasang mata memperhatikan chanyeol di balik pintu balkon.

"Beakie hyung, kenapa hyung menangis? odie appo?"Tanya sang mangnae exo dengan tatapan khwatir sedangkan beakhyun hanya diam dan terus menatap chayeol di balkon. Sehun yang awalnya datang dengan wajah yang cerah menjadi muram saat dia mengerti apa yang di maksut beakhyun." Chanie hyung pasti memikirkan mereka lagi, aku gak tega lihat chanie hyung seperti itu terus tersenyum palsu didepan fans, aku juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan hyung tapi kenapa chanie hyung selalu menanggung nya sendiri?"tanpa sadar sehun seorang mangnae yang selalu jahil pada hyungdull nya menangis. " hei, sehunie uljima, aq biasa di bunuh suho hyung kalau dia tau kau menangis lagi, ohya ada apa kamu kemari ehg?" jawab beakhyun terus menenangkan sehun. "DO hyung sudah selasai memasak , semua sudah menunggu di meja makan," "oh iya sehunie aku akan turun, kamu turun dulu biar aku yang ajak chanyeol." Ujar baekhyun .baekhyun berjalan mendekati balkon." Ya yodo sedang apa kau di sini, kamu mau bunuh diri apa?" sapa baekhyun dengan nada ceria yang dibuat buat."mau ku juga begitu hyung, sayang kalau aku lompat dari sini bukannya mati tapi aku bakalan malu hyung, jawab chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang kosong serta senyuman yang dipaksakan. Dengan mata melotot baekhyun berteriak" YA ParK CHANYEOL, KM TIDAK SERIUS KAN?" chanyeol menarik beakhyun turun "aku hanya bercanda hyung, ayo turun aku sudah lapar" nada bicara chanyeol sudah kembali ceria.

Chanyeol prov

Di meja makan seperti biasa selalu ramai apabiila kedua magnae ini berkumpul. Mereka selalu berebut makanan yang sebenarnya meraka punya di masing masing piring mereka yan disediakan oleh koki andalan exo DO.

"hyung,kau mau hadiah apa saat ulangtahun besok" ucap kai dengan mulut penuh makanan."karena besok hanya aku yang tidak punya jadwal, aku mau tidur seharian di dorm"."besok setelah jadwal kita semua selesai, kita makan diluar untuk merayakan ulang tahun chanyeol bagaimana? "saran sang leader ."OK" seremapak semua member berteriak kecuali aku.

Ke esokan harinya aku terbangun dengan keadaan dorm yang sepi. "sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Aku berjalan menuju ruang tv ,ada kotak misterius diatas meja depan tv dengan tulias " selamat ulang tahun chanyeol"

Aku buka kotak tersebut , yang kulihat pertama adalah surat"ah ... mungkin ini dari orangtua ku"piki1rku , ku buka pelahan surat itu , betapa terkejutnya aku dengan isi suart itu

Untuk: park chanyeol tahun 2016

Dari : park chanyeol

" _hei pasti kamu terkejut. Manamungkin chanyeol menulis surat pada diri sendiri . perkenalkan aku park chanyeol pada tahun 2020 , aku mengirimkan ini lewat paket kilat antar tahun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu kali ini ,dan juga untuk memperbaiki hidupku pada tahun 2020, aku inign marah dan memakimu, karena dirimu di tahun 2016 ini aku hancur , aku sengsara. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang keadaanku saat 2020, chanyeol-ah di tahun 2020 tidak semenyenangkan tahun 2014, EXo di tahun 2020 bener bener udah tidak ada, buakan karena dibubarkan tapi karna kalian mengalami kecelakaaan pesawat saat kalian menuju kanada menghadiri pemakaman kris hyung , ya dia sakit, dia mengalami ganguan pada jantungnya itulah alas an mengapa ia mengajukan gugatan pada SM , ia tidak ingin menyakiti kalian ,makanya dia tidak membicarakan soal penyakitnya pada kalian, ia takut kalian sedih. Tapi entah mengapa keputusan itu membuat kalian malah semakin tersakiti. Akibat kecelakaan itu semua member meninggal di tempat terkecuali aku , aku dikabarkan koma selama berbulan bulan dan baru tersadar beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan keadaan seperti ini .aku tidak bisa menari lagi. Oh ya kamu pasti bertanya bagaimana kabar luhan hyung dan tao, luhan hyung meninggal setelah mendengar kabar bahwa pesawat exo kecelakaan, sedangkan tao mengalami ganguan jiwa dan akhirnya di temukan bunuh diri di kamar dengan menyata nadi dilehernya. Chanyeol-ah aku sendirian disini. Aku hanya ingin EXO kembali seperti dulu, aku gak mau EXO berahir seperti EXO tahun ingin exo seperti tahun 2013. Aku hanya ingin kita ber12 bersama selamanya. Aku beri hadiah ini untuk ulangtahunmu .masa depan masih bisa di ubah chanyeol-ah tergantung perjuangan yang kau lakukan. Ini adalah tombol rewind ,aku membeli ini dari ilmuan antar abad. Tombol ini masih ingin disempurnakan, benda ini hanya mampu menmutar waktu sampai 3 tahun kebelakang, maka dari itu aku memberiakan ini untukmu , karena disini alat ini tidak ada gunanya , kamu hanya perlu mensetting alat itu pada bulan dan tahun yang kamu inginkan dan tekan tombol hijau untuk mengaktifkan, setelah itu kamu akan kembali kewaktu yang telah disetting, dan kamu masih akan ingat eaktu saat ini , maka ingat chanyeol-ah, perbaiki apa yang ingin kamu perbaiki diwaktu harapan ku hanya satu chanyeol-ah aku ingin kata WE ARE ONE selalu tetap ada dengan arti yang sebenarnya._

 _chanyeol_

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUAT LELUCON SEPERTI INI ,KALIAN MENYUMPAHI EXO HANCUR , KELUAR PENGECUT" entah pada siapa aku berbicara. Dengan penasaran aku membuka hadiah yang katanya tombol rewind. Ya memang benar di alat ini terdapat tombol setting bulan, tahun dan tombol hijau seperti yang dijelaskan pada surat itu. Entah pikiran darimana aku mulai mempercayai apa yang ada pada surat pegang dan membolak-balik alat yang katanya tombol rewind. Aku mulai berfikir untuk mencoba alat ini .siapa tau alat ini benar berfungsi, atau alat ini akan membunuhku aku gak perduli toh aku juga ingin mati sekarang. Aku mulai mensetting pada bulan april tahun 2014 ,kenapa april dan tahun 2014 yang aku ingat april pada tahun itu adalah terahir kita berduabelas berada dalam satu panggung. Ya aku yakin aku ingin kembali ke bulan april ,setelah setting bulan selesai tanpa pikir panjang ku tekan tobol hijau. Aku mulai berfikir kenapa tidak ada perubah apapun , aku juga gak ngerasakan apapun .suara berisik dari lauar dorm yang aku yakini para member telah kembali darijadwal individu mereka. Aku buru buru menghampri mereka dan menanyai makan malam yang telah dijanjikan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku " hyung kita jadi makan malam di luar, hari ini kan ulangtahunku , kalian tega sekali melewatkan merayakan ulangtahunku". Aku heran sesaat melihat para member yg lainnya hanya diam menahan tawa ,seolah matanya berbicara "kamu gila ". Baekhyun yang berada dekat dengan ku berjalan lebih mendekat dan memerikasa suhu tubuhku dan berkata" chanie apa demamu belum turun? Kenapa kamu bilang hari ini ulangtahunmu . ulangtahunmu masih lama chanie –ah, " aku membulatkan mataku mengingat ingat kata kata baekhyun yang mengatakan ulangtahunku masih mulai berfikir kalau alat itu berfungsi"minggir hyung jangan menghalangi jalanku , aku capek hyung" kai ngedumel didepan chanyeol

"memberdeull cepat keruang tengah" teriak suho yang berada diruang masih tetap mematung didepan pintu. Sebelum suara sang mangnae menyadarkanku "HYUNG, PALLI , KITA MAU MEMBICARAKAN ULANGTAHUN LUHANIE HYUNG." .aku tersadar dan langsung menuju ruang tengah.

dari yang aku dengar dari member aku dapat menyimpulkan alat itu berfungsi. Aku yakin sekarang masih pada bual april 2014. Aku juga yakin tao luhan dan kris hyung masih ada diantara exo. Tampa sadar aku meneteskan airmata ku."oh chanie hyung, kanapa hyung menagis ,kita kan sedang membicarakan mengenai ulangtahun luhan hyung , bukan membicarakan kematian luhan hyung" DEG jantungku berasa berhenti mendengarkan tutur polos mengerikan kai, setelah itu terdengar suara yang benar benar aku rindukan"kau mendoakan luhan mati he" ya aku tau itu suara dingin kris hyung, dan jitkan manis mendarat dikepala kai " kau mendoakan ku mati , kau tega sekali kamjong-a?" terdengar suara yang aku yakini suara luhan hyung " aku yakin kau yang akan menangis paling keras saat Lu ge benar benar mati nantinya."dan aku juga sangat kenal suara itu suara tao si anak panda, aku berdiri dan memastikan itu benar tao, luhan dan kris hyung yang selama ini aku rindukan. Tampa berpikir panjang langsung kurangkul kedua hyung dan adik kesayangan ku ini "hyung, tao - ya aku merindukan mu". "aku sama sekali gak merindukanmu chanie-ah" suara dingin kris hyung sampai kerumah siput ditelingaku. Setelah suara dingin itu membekukan rumah siput ditelingaku dapat ku dengar suara hangat yang ku yakini suara luhan hyung menyapa ku "aku juga merindukanmu chanie-ah, padahal baru tadi pagi kau ditingal sendirian didorm,kau sudah merindukan kami" " aku juga merindukan mu chani hyung~" manja tao yang kurindukan."dasar dobi manja " suara baekyun lah yang aku dengar sebelum suara gelak tawa memecah dorm."aku meindukan suasana ini" batin ku setelah melepas pelukanku.

Setelah makan malam selesai tampa sengaja aku melihat kris hyung sendirian kamarnya, ku dudukan tubuh ku di atas kasur dekat kris hyung duduk ,"hyung aku tau apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan, aku tau bahwa kris hyung dan luhan hyung merencanakan meningalkan exo, aku tau kalian meninggalkan exo dengan alas an kalian sakit keras, aku tau itu hyung. Apa kalian tidak bisa memikirkan ulang keputusan kalian?" suasana hening untuk bebrapa saat sebelum terdengar suara hangat luhan hyung" chanyeol-ah, kamu tau darimana rencana ini? Alas an sakit itu bukan alas an sebnarnya chanie-ah, kita haya geram dengan keputusan SM, kita disini dianggap mereka sebagai robot penghasil uang, bukan sebagai mausia, aku dan kris sudah tidak tahan melihat kalian selalu mederita , melihat kalian berjuang latihan padahal kalian sedang sakit , kita sudah tidak tahan melihat kai yang melukai tualang punggungnya karena terus merus menerus dipaksa latiahan dengan keras ." isakan terdengar dari mulut kris hyung ,baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kris hyung kalut seperti ini "chanyeo-ah aku juga gak mau ninggalin kalian, tapi ini adalah cara terahir agar SM mau memanusiakan kalian"."setidaknya ajak aku juga hyung" suaraku kembali terdengar serta isakan tak dapat kutahan lagi, tanpa disadari 9 member lainnya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan mulut membisu hanya air mata yang tidak bisa lagi tertahankan. Dalam keheningan mereka kembali kekamar masing masing dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, mengingat besok adalah showcase ke dua mereka , mereka memaksakan diri untuk tidur, setelah member tertidur dengan pulas salah satu member menghubungi seseorang.

"ajhusi?"

"…"

"aku muhon, jangan biarkan luhan hyung dan kris hyung keluar"

"…"

"hiks hiks"

"….."

"mereka keluarga ku ajhusi, mereka melakukan itu gara-gara menghawatirkanku, mereka menyayangiku"

"…."

"kalau ajhusi menyangiku tolong buat mereka tetap bersama ku"

"…."

"tut tut tut"

Keesokan harinya kita berangkat ketempat showcase berlangsung, suara sorak sorai exo-l mengema menyambut kedatangan showcase kali ini ada 3 sekmen pertama dimana kita menyanyikan lagu lagu lama , kedua ada sesi Tanya jawab, ketiga memperkenalkan lagu pada album overdose.

Saat sesi Tanya jawab terdapat berbagai macam pertanyaan, MC membacakan pertanyaaan terahir

"apa yang ingin kalian ucapkan pada para member? Kita mulai dari yang paling tua"

Xiumin:"aku harap kita selalu bersama"

Luhan:"kalian keluarga ku , aku gak mau kalian terluka,saranghae"

Kkris:"ada atau tanpa ku kalian harus bersama selamanya"

Suho:"we are one, aku harap kita sehat selalu"

Lay:"kita akan tua bersama"

Baekhyun:"haha entah apa yang dipikirkan para member ,mereka jadi melankolis,saranghae"

MC:"baekhyun-goon? Anda bilang para member melankolis , lalu air yang jatuh dari mata anda itu termasuk golongan apa?"

All:"hahaha"

Chen:"saranghae"

Chanyeol:"aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita semua, untuk exo untuk para pengemar, yang aku ingin kita selalu bersama , aku juga ingin mati bersama dengan kalian ."

MC:"ya, kenapa suasana menjadi serius seperti ini, lihat chanyeol-goon karena kata kata mu, gedung ini bisa banjir air mata oleh para fans dan airmata kalian"

Chanyeol:"aku hanya bercanda, haha kalian mudah sekali ditipu hahaha"

DO:"setelah acara ini selesai aku akan masakan makan yang kalian sukai,asal kita selalu bersama ,jadi koki kalian selamanya aku rela.

TAO:"hiks hiks hiks saranghae, we are one."

MC:"ya kalian ini kenapa, seperti ada yang ingin meninggalkan exo saja"

ALL",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Kai:"yang ingin aku katakana hanya aku gak butuh pahlawan yang akan memperjuangkan ku, aku gak masalah melukai punggungku asal kita selalu bersama, aku rasa member yang lain juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan .kita derdiri disini tidak butuh diperjuangkan oleh satu atau dua orang hingga mengorbankan banyak akan berjuang bersama.

MC:"yang terahir sehun-goon"

Sehun:"hiks hiks kalau kalian pergi,ajak aku serta luhan hyung"

Jedar bagai disambar petir,fans mulai menyadari apa yang telah kita bicarakan,fans mulai heboh menjerit menagis dan meraung tidak sementara showcase dihentiakan.

backstg

"sehun-ah apa yang kau bicarakan?"ucap luhan hyung, sehun membalas dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendungnya"hyung kita semua tau apa yang luhan hyung dan kris hyung rencanakan, benar kata kai kita disini tidak butuh seorang pahlawan yang melindungi kita,aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama hyung , impian kita , konser kita akan segera digelar,itu adalah imianmu kris hyung ,kau akan pergi sebelum konser itu terwujut,lalu kalian angap apa selama ini perjuangan kita?"

"sehun-ah mianhae" jawab kris dan luhan secara bersamaan,kemudian suara yang terdengar hanya tangisan tidak hanya dari para member melaikan juga para fans

Member exo dan CEO SMent naik keatas panggung menjelaskan kerusuhan yang telah terjadi.  
CEO:"saya disini selaku CEO SM ent ingin menengahi hal ini , memang benar kris dan luhan mengajukan gugatan , mereka ingin mengahiri kontrak mereka karena mereka tidak merasa dimanusiakan, dan saya memutuskan gugatan tersebut kami tolak serta kris dan luahan tidak akan meninggalkan exo, saya sadar exo bukan sekedar sebuah boyband tapi mereka adalah sebuah keluarga, mereka telah menyadarkan saya akan artinya sebuah keluarga, kai yang dulunya tidak perduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya ,kemarin malam menangis memohon agar luhan dan kris tidak dikeluarkan , saya sadar akan hal atas ketidak nyamanana ini ,mohon maaf dengan apa yang telah SM lakukan pada kalian,semoga para fans bisa menerima permohonan maaf dari kami jajaran SMent."

Kami bersyukur bahwa kris dan luhan hyung tidak meninggalkan kita dan SM juga akan memanusiakan kita seperti yang di gugatkan oleh kris dan luhan hyung, fans mulai tenang kembali disekmen ketiga kecerian kami kembali bukan hanya kami member exo yang merasabahagia begitu juga dengan para fans .di akhir showcase kris hyung mengucapkan kata maaf atas rencana meninggalkan exo ,dan berjanji kita akan selalu bersama exo dan para fans.

Setelah showcase selesai kita kembali ke dorm dengan wajah sumringah tanpa merasakn lelah.

"aku gak mau kalian sakit, sekaarang kalian istirahat dan kita rayakan kesenangan ini esok hari"titah sang leader suho,semua member menganguk ,dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di ruang TV, aku masuk kekamar terlebih dahulu,dan menemuaka surat mulai membaca dan surat itu dari park chanyeol 2020.

Untuk:park chanyeol 2016

Dari:park chanyeol

 _Chanyeol-ah aku gak mmenyangka hidupku berubah, kamu tahu sekarang kita akan meluncurkan album ke 6 .kamu sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang sungguh hebat, kamu tau disini sngat menyenangkan , kris hyung dia mendapatkan donor jantung dan kita gak perlu khawatir lagi saat kris hyung menari lagi, luhan hyung juga seperti itu setelah kemoterapi dokter menyatakan sakit yang diderita luhan hyung sudah dinyatakan sembuh .hari ini juga ada kabar gembira kita sudah pindah ke dorm baru,kamu tau disini dormnya sangat luas dan kita memiliki kamar masing masing plus peralatan untuk menulis lagu disetiap kamar ,ada juga tempat laithan dance, jadi kita gak usah pergi ke SM kalau ingin latihan .ohya sudah dulu ya kris hyung sudah memanggil, kamu tau kan kalau dia marah naganya pasti keluar,lagian aku juga belum packing buat ke Indonesia, iya kita ke indonsia tour konser TLP kita yang ke 5. Kita disini sudah bahagia,oh ya tombol rewind nya aku ambil ya soalnya cicilanya belum luanas ,hahahah…_

 _Jaga diri baik baik chanyeol-ah…_

 _END_

 _Entah ff pertama q ini tiba tiba muncul pengen di publs. Awalnya ff ini di tulis untuk evn ultahnya si PCY tahun 2014._

 _Mian typo dimana mana . cerita milik author pribadi. Karakter didalam ff ini milik ku. *kabur* ani. Milik kita semua . milik exol._


End file.
